Race Against Death
by LouisZaynNiallHarryLiam
Summary: Percy Jackson is sick. His friends must help him. Percy might die. Read and Review but no flames allowed!
1. Chapter 1

It was breakfast when Annabeth noticed. She noticed the difference in Percy.

He was sluggish, pale, and picking at his food. He looked at his plate disgustingly as if the food was going to make him sick. Annabeth had figured it was because it was early (Percy never was a morning person.) and decided it would be better if she didn't bring it up.

Knowing Percy, he'd probably say he was sick just to get out of his daily activities.

However, Annabeth realized she, surprisingly enough, was…wrong. Of any name that she had ever been called, this DEFINETLEY was her least favorite. Anyway, she had come to this shocking revelation when it came time for Percy to teach his class to the Athena cabin. Percy and Annabeth had been thrilled when they found out that they had more than their free time together.

When Annabeth got there, she realized Percy hadn't been seen since breakfast. After Percy had gone missing for eight months, Annabeth had panicked when she had heard this. She got up and ran to his cabin. More like sprinted. She opened the door and immediately saw Percy.

He was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor, unconscious. A thin stream of blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth. Annabeth screamed.

People flooded in through the door. Eventually, Chiron appeared next to her in the cramped cabin. He noticed Percy's limp form. He helped Annabeth up and picked Percy up and together, they headed off to the infirmary. When they got there, Percy was given special care while Annabeth waited outside in another room.

After what felt like forever, Chiron came out and said one word that made Annabeth want to cry.

Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I forgot this in the beginning chapter! Enjoy! Oh and if there are '' around something the meaning is at the bottom.**

Percy woke up around 2 a.m. He felt his head pounding and his vision was blurred. His mouth felt like he just drank a gallon of lava. He smiled looking at the nectar on the small table next to his bed. He picked it up and took a sip. An explosion of flavor erupted in his mouth.

He could taste chocolate, coconut, and a bunch of other stuff that tasted like pure happiness. He was extremely disappointed when he heard the sound of the straw sucking at the glass.

"Well someone seems to be feeling better."

Percy turned around to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame. She had a 'mom glare' on her face when she said, "That still doesn't mean you can leave. You're still really sick even if you don't feel it. It's a side effect from the poison to feel that way." What she hadn't mentioned was that she was going on a quest that she could potentially die on to save him.

That really wasn't that important, right?

Percy looked at her one last time, closed his eyes and didn't open them again. Annabeth almost panicked until she stepped closer to him and sighed upon hearing his quiet snoring.

She then went to Rachel's cave, asking for a prophecy.

So there you have it and the definition is below.

**Mom glare: when your mom looks at you like 'What did you do?' **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Enjoy, my sweet little readers!**

As soon as Rachel saw Annabeth, her eyes began glowing green and she spoke her prophecy.

_Tragedy strikes in the heart of the camp_

_A series of quests led by the lamp_

_Three shall venture through a southern dismal scene_

_The answer is found with a small set of keys_

Rachel promptly sat down on the floor. Annabeth's mind was already working through the prophecy trying to piece it together. _Tragedy strikes in the heart of the camp._ That obviously was Percy. This was all part of something bigger and more dangerous than she had ever imagined. She would need to go somewhere terribly awful. She would need the most elite fighters she knew besides Percy and herself.

She would need the help of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. More importantly, the help of a god.

**There you have it. I know it's very short but I like to update my stories quickly and shortly. Problem? Don't read. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Nico had been shocked upon hearing the summon. He figured that it couldn't be anything important. He was never called when something major happened. It was always Percy, Annabeth, or Thalia. He just wasn't that important.

At least, that's what he thought.

He arrived at the Big House and was astonished when he saw there were only three people in the room. Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron. No Percy.

"Where's Percy?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"That seems to be the problem. Why Percy isn't here. He's grown ill. So, we need you to go on a special quest." Chiron answered.

Nico understood why the needed him. They had to go to the Underworld. They had to try and trick Hades. This was going to be impossible.

**Oh my gods. That is more than likely going to be impossible. I sure hope you make it there...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly enough don't own Percy Jackson. **

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! So here is your chapter.**

When Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico left for their quest, they went straight to the door of Orpheus. Waiting outside the door they made a game plan.

Annabeth said, " Okay so I think it goes down like this. We all go in to Hades' palace. Then Thalia and I will go into the throne room causing a distraction of some sort. Nico has the most important role here. He needs to get one of the most guarded item in history. Persephone's key. It unlocks five different things. The door of the palace tower, the door to the room it's in, the trap door in the back corner of the room, and the box containing the plant we need to save Percy. Got it?"

They both nodded in understanding and went to open the door. They sang some song and marched on through, Thalia in front, Annabeth in the middle, and Nico in the back.

They managed to get into the palace with minimum injuries, so like nine minor cuts and scratches.

What laid ahead was _way_ more dangerous than _anything_ they had _ever_ done.

**Ohh so close to finding out how this goes. Review and I will update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Read and review!**

Nico's heart raced as he scoured the palace for the key. He knew that the key was very closely guarded so he went straight to the one place that immediately came to mind.

Persephone's garden.

As Nico pushed open the large golden gate, his eyes searched from wall to wall, hoping to find at least a clue as to where the key was. Then he saw something he never expected. In the far east corner, he saw the gleam of metal flash before his eyes.

The key.

Nico surged toward the tree he saw it come from. Surely enough the key was hanging from a limb bound by a light pink ribbon. He gently grabbed the circular piece that was tied to the tree and glided it off of the the limb. He stuck the key inside his pocket and quickly strode away, not leaving a trace of his presence.

Once he left the garden, he then moved his essence **(shadow traveled)** to the large tower. **(AN think of Rapunzel's tower)**

He opened the door and slipped inside the door and quickly shut it. He silently groaned at the sight of the stairs he would have to climb. Something in the back of his brain said Go run back. Don't come up here. It's far to dangerous. Did he listen to those voices?

No.

He started the treacherous journey climbing what seemed to be a million stairs before he wished he had listened to the voice. There at the top of the stairs waiting for him was his father.

And he was_ furious._

**Oh my god what why is Hades up here? Is he being a little mini creep? you'll find out next chapter! oh and if you think this is moving to fast its not it was only supposed to be maybe like 10 chapters long so dont freak out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything from it.**

Nico gripped the icy steel bars and sighed. '_I can't believe my own father would put in jail,_' Nico thinks as his fingers tap numbly on the bars. Hades had found Nico atop the staircase and taken him, Annabeth, and Thalia to 'jail' and left them there.

"Nico, how did you manage to be in the one place you shouldn't have been in?" Annabeth asked him, annoyance lacing her voice.

Nico answered this question at least a billion times. He honestly hadn't planned on getting all of them caught. It had just been an accident. '_An accident. Just like you. You aren't supposed to even exist,_' he thought as he remembers Percy and how he needed him and he had failed him. Percy was dying and he could save him. But he hadn't.

All in all, Nico thought of himself an accident. A simple mistake with a complicated solution.

Nico had thought of almost everything he could to get out of there, but everything was always shot down by Annabeth or Thalia.

Almost.

"Hey what if we did this crazy television style? Air vents? We can use them to try and escape and get the key. All we have to do is get in the room. Then you guys distract whoever goes up there while I grab the box. Then you to run two me and we escape by shadow traveling back to camp. How does that sound? _Legit_, I hope."

Annabeth and Thalia stared at him for a few awkward moments. Annabeth sighs "It might actually be our best option here. Thals, you in?"

Thalia nods slightly, a silent agreement passed between them.

Let's do this.

**Okay guys I need at least ten reviews by Thursday or no update for two weeks. So review or I will not update. Hope you read this and enjoyed it!**


	8. AN IMPORTANT!

_If you guys can get at least 33 reviews total in 2 days I will update AND post a new story. All you need is 5 more reviews. And go!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything from PJATO.**

As Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth scrambled through the air vents, they encountered many things including evil dust bunnies, cobwebs, and spiders. Annabeth would have a complete panic attack whenever she saw one.

Yet, Nico was determined to get this key and get this special remedy for Percy and show to everyone that he wasn't a total failure. He knew that if he did succeed, people might see him as help, not a threat. He might be welcomed.

Thalia and Annabeth ran into to Nico when he stopped abruptly. "There is the room where the key is kept," he whispers, pointing towards the room. "Thalia, you need to swoop down there silently, like a ninja, and grab the key. Then, Annabeth and I will pull you up. Got it?"

Thalia seemed to understand that the room was heavily guarded and that she would have to be extremely silent in order for her to get the key and get up without being caught. She easily executed this task with grace and elegance.

When they continued through the ducts, they easily found Nico's old room. They jumped down and shadow traveled to the top of the staircase where no one was there. He opened the door and they all three traveled in a small circle. Nico searched the back of the room until he saw the trap door. He opened the door and grabbed the box and prepared to go back to camp.

Then his father stormed in the room. Nico grabbed the girls and quickly made it back to camp. Then, Nico passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Nico woke up to something he hadn't expected to see. Something no one had expected to see at least for a long time, not just three days later.

He saw the smiling face of Percy Jackson.

Nico was overcome with a joy he hadn't felt since Bianca's death. People needed him. He came through and accomplished something nobody had even dared to attempt. He had helped someone.

He wasn't a complete failure.

However, he eventually would have to face his father. Nico understood that his father would be furious with him. He would be to. He broke, like, two laws:

Breaking and entering.

Theft.

Assault.

Yeah, this definitely was a sticky situation. After they discussed what happened after Nico had blacked out, they continued on through life as if this past hardship hadn't occurred.

Because it didn't.

**Woah suspense. I however am ending it here. Maybe. I might write a short little piece to tie it all together. If you guys out there my lovelies can reach 60 reviews. 12 more than we have now. Go and click on the review button and type in 'update' if you want an update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: REALLY!?**

**Nico looked up from the small crystal ball placed in both his and his father's hands. It was silent for a few moments. Nico found himself staring off, thinking of how their conversation occurred only mere moments ago. Hades had come to see him after he ran off a bit earlier. They talked for hours on how Nico needed to think better of himself. But as much as he tried, Nico just wouldn't believe him. So, they watched the him saving people, lives of the helpless. Being heroic.**

**In an act of pure joy, Nico collapsed against his father, tears flooding his eyes and traveling in streams down his puffy cheeks. He couldn't believe that he would soon have his chance to play a big role in the lives of others, let alone save those lives. **

"**You were so right. So right. So right. So right," he whispered. His father held him and they sat there on his bed until it faded to a pitch black.**

**Nico opened his eyes at the sound of his voice. He, in all honesty, felt like crap. He felt as if he had been sick the night before and didn't remember a moment of it. His dad stood inside the doorway and asked him how he felt.**

"**Like a hero; sick to my stomach, yet good."**


End file.
